Wolf of Avalon Rewrite
by nobleboivin
Summary: The story of Jackson continues, new secrets, new friends, enemies and romance. Betas welcomed. Also to any who read this and/ or review, thanks for reading.. Same goes to any who follow or favorite this story. Latest chapter:: Jackson and Fox vs Alpha pack.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf of Avalon

Disclaimer = Don't own Teen Wolf, Skype or anything else. only OC's and the plot.

Author Notes: Gaki means brat in Japanese. Kun, a Japanese honorific given to boys.

'mental speech and mental communication'

"Normal speech"

Chapter 1: Prologue: 1 month after season 2

On a cool evening in Beacon, Jackson Whitemore packs his belongings in boxes and totes. His Porsche is already being delivered to his new home in London, England. Lydia watches him pack. She stares at his cold blue eyes.

"Jackson you can't do this" Lydia begs tearfully

"My decision is final" Jackson says as coldly as he can despite the fact that moving and what he's about to do is breaking him up inside.

"B-but don't you love me anymore?" The girl sobs

"I do but...Its something I have to do" The former Kanima says

"No you don't. You were controlled"

"If I was controlled once than I can be controlled again"

"And running away to England solves all that?"

"No it doesn't, in fact, moving its killing me. But, your safety and the safety of everyone I care about is more important"

"But your not that thing anymore"

"Lydia, I still feel it in there. It's resting like a volcano. I'm sorry Lydia. I hope you can find someone that won't use you or hurt you."

"Are...are you saying that we're still broken up?" Lydia chokes, tears pour down her face

"I love you but we can't be together. I won't risk it"

Lydia sobs and gets angry. She hurls Jackson's key in his face and runs home. Later that night during the full moon. Lydia hears a howl in the wind full of sorrow and remorse. Lydia sees two glowing blue eyes across the street. She instantly knows its Jackson.

"Good bye" Lydia tearfully says


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf of Avalon

Disclaimer = Don't own Teen Wolf, Skype or anything else. only OC's and the plot.

Author Notes: Gaki means brat in Japanese. Kun, a Japanese honorific given to boys.

'mental speech and mental communication'

"Normal speech"

Chapter 2: Death Sentence?

Jackson sits around at the principle's office at his new school and waits for the student that is supposed to show him around. He looks at his new schedule like it's a death sentence.

"Should be for the people I'm around. This is risky" He mutters under his breath and curses his luck.

Jackson looks back on the past four months. His parents wanted to get away from the destroyed law and health system that is the US as his father put it. So when they suggested London to him he was on board one hundred percent. It would be better than trying to avoid all of those he cared about while trying to talk his family into home schooling.

Jackson pauses as he remembers his father's over dramatics, the court case that followed and the two million dollar settlement from the hospital. It wasn't their fault really. Jackson was dead as the Kamina slowly grew in strength and slowly turning into it's alpha shape.

"Dammed monster" Jackson growls

Once they arrived in London Jackson tried to talk his parents into getting him home schooled but they wouldn't have none of it. They didn't want him to loose his athletic talent

"Fools, if only they knew" He laughs as he remembers the argument

Jackson wanted to show them the truth but he didn't want to hurt his parents. He wanted to end his life or be locked up like the animal he is but it never came.

Then the letter came. A community called Avalon wanted Jackson to attend their school. In return, all of his college needs would be paid. Anyone who plans on going to college's dreams but not Jackson's. With the once in a life time chance, Jackson was forced to go. So he decided to go all right, but he decided to become the creepiest, moodiest bastard the school has ever known so he wouldn't get close to anyone. So he couldn't harm anyone. With clothes that would put Goths to shame Jackson let his wolfish aura out at every person he passed by on the way here. Scaring them and even his parents.

Jackson sighs and grumbles. He gets distracted once more by the principle's metallic sent. He hears a couple mechanical parts whirl but shrugs it off. If he told Stiles what he smelled and heard Stiles would probably go into a lecture about cyborgs and robots. The kid was a conspiracy nut at heart. Aliens, werewolves, you name it, he believed it.

Jackson hears approaching footsteps and sees a boy with long, neck length green hair, walk up to him. The teen's eyes are a bluish green. His skin is oddly pale. He wears eco friendly clothes and a tattoo that reads protect mother earth on his left forearm for all to see. The teen strangely smells of water, plants and fish. Everything about the teen suggests tree hugging earth nut who will grow up to be an eco terrorist. However, one strange thought comes into Jackson's mind 'Don't be like Stiles' Jackson gulps

Jackson releases enough of his wolfish side like he's seen Scott do to Greenberg to scare the teen.

"Excuse me are you the new student?" The teen asks

'Crap' Jackson growls "Yes, so get away from me now or I'll rip you're throat out with my teeth" Jackson snarls letting his wolfish side slip

Somewhere in Beacon, a certain sour wolf goes into a sneezing fit and a strange chill goes up his spine.

"Oh a sour puss, I can deal with that. Name's Titus Wave by the way. Although some people like to add an s to my last name." The teen says

"Didn't you just hear me or are you deaf, dumb and stupid" Jackson asks

"So anyway" Titus says, causing Jackson to almost fall over as he groans "Seeing as I have to show you around lets be friends. I need a new wing man and lab partner after my last friend" Titus pauses, Jackson can practically see the remorse and sadness roll off the scrawny boy at the memory of a long gone friend "So anyway lets get going"

"Just like him" Jackson sighs with disbelief. "Maybe even worse"

Somewhere in Beacon, a certain teen goes into a sneezing fit and bashes his head of the door of his truck worrying his best friend and his father.

Titus snatches the schedule from Jackson's grasp.

"Do that again and die!" Jackson snarls

"Almost the same classes, perfect" Titus says as he reads the schedule

'I can't deal with another Stiles, I don't have Scott's self control' Jackson mentally cringes

"Look dork, I'm not looking to make friends. Just show me my classes and shut up" Jackson says, letting the old Jackson surface

"Whatever you say my esteemed master...not" Titus says

"You should be afraid of me. I can break you in two"

"The bell starts in five minutes, bro, lets talk on the way"

Jackson goes to punch Titus' arm and misses to his surprise.

"Can we go to class. I don't like being late" Titus says

"Fine" Jackson growls

On the way to class, Jackson notices the normal school hierarchy. Jocks, Goths, the preps and so fourth. The old Jackson would be with the Jocks and Lydia on his arms like a trophy queen. Then something odd happens that only a drug induced Jock would do. The Jocks and the Popular girls practically latch onto Titus. Two girls grab the young boys arms but their boyfriends restrain them. Stiles never got this treatment. Sure people liked him for his brains but other than that, he would get punched if he even went up to the foot ball team. And yet, here was part of the football team, practically man hugging the nimble teen. Some give him concerned looks when he trips. Stiles got laughed at when he was awkward.

'What the fuck' Jackson grumbles

"So Titus, we're having a party tonight, you coming" one of the Jocks asks

"No amigo, I got plans. Have a good party though and don't forget to leave in pairs tonight" Titus says

"What plans do you have. Do they involve me?" A cheerleader asks

"No they involve me" A second cheerleader says

Two girls get into a fist fight causing their boyfriends to separate them yet again.

"Later dudes" Titus says

Titus leads Jackson away from the crowd.

"Are you sick?" Jackson asks

"No why?"

"What the hell was that back there"

"Oh them, just being nice"

"That was insanity. Are they on drugs"

"N...no...well one is but I think it's necessary. The other might be on steroids. One might be on an illegal substance"

"Stop"

"Sorry"

"It must be blackmail then"

"Nope. Could be because I'm the swim captain"

"What?"

Jackson almost passes out at the realization.

"I said I'm the swim captain" Titus reminds him.

"You can't even walk a straight line" Jackson shouts

"That's because mother earth's beautiful soil is not my friend. Her seas are my playground on the other hand. Which is why I try to concentrate on walking. If I concentrate I can walk normal. If I loose concentration, I have trouble walking"

They soon arrive at the classroom and take their seats. More students arrive. A blonde haired British girl and her two cousins walk up to Titus and Jackson.

The blonde haired girl's name is Farrah Deline. Farrah is of European and American descent. She dresses in a school uniform. Farrah also wears pink hair brades in her mid, back length hair. The old Jackson would classify her as either a geek, a prep, or a teacher's pet. Farrah is the principle's youngest daughter. Farrah has an older sister and a brother in the states. Her appearence isn't anything special and average for a girl of her age. Farrah also seems extremly shy.

Ken Mae has a creepy aura about him. Unlike his cousin and half sister, he is of Japanese Italian decent, Ken's hair about head length and black. He wears a black jacket yet his shirt and tie looks like it's from the 1800's.

His half sister, Naomi, on the other hand, wears a Japanese school girl uniform. Naomi is of Japanese descent. Her hair is about back length and seems to shine like one would expect from a princess. She has a hi class aura about her but it also feels calming and comforting yet at the same time can be violent and aggressive. Naomi seems like the kind of girl you can ask to help you with anything. Naomi's looks like a girl from an Anime with oversized breasts, an unnatural beauty.

"So this is my new friend" Titus says and looks at the schedule before giving it back to Jackson "Jackson Whitemore" Titus says

"Everyone is your friend idiot" Ken says

"He hasn't given me a reason to not be his friend"

"I'm not your friend dumb ass" Jackson growls

"I'm afraid you have no say in the matter" Farrah sighs with embarrassement, yet she hides a blush when she looks at Titus.

"We'll see about that"

"Oh a challenge. Been a while since we had one of those, don't you agree Titus?" Naomi grins

"I'll say, unless someone forgot to take a nap in their car" Titus replies

Jackson groans in defeat and slams his head on the desk, almost hard enough to smash it. Seconds later, he hears his torturers taking their seats as their teacher comes in. The teacher has Jackson introduce himself much to his annoyance.

"All you need to know is my name, Jackson Whitemore" Jackson growls

The teacher and several students get scared. Jackson hears the whispers amongst the students calling him a freak. Jackson smiles with personal victory only to be defeated when he gets an odd sensation at the back of his head as if someone is stabbing him with a screwdriver. Jackson looks at Titus and his four best friends. He hears Titus trying to calm Naomi down but Naomi aims a sinister look at him that sends chills down Jackson's spine. He hears a snarl in his mind but he figures he let too much of the wolf out and calms himself.

After school Jackson takes a look at the various clubs and sports the school has to offer. He has to remember some of the sports are differently named in England like Football is Soccer and so on. Jackson heads to the pool as his first stop and sees Titus swimming back and fourth the Olympic sized pool faster and better than an Olympian athlete.

"How is he doing that?" A kid who wants to try out for the swim team asks

"Is he seriously that fast?" Jackson finds himself asking

"Never seen anything like it. The boy is like a fish in and out of water" The swim coach says

"Ten minutes. You think he'll try and break his record of holding his breath?" A student asks

"He does than that boy isn't human" The coach says

Jackson begins to wonder the same thing. Swimmers are muscular enough for their sport but this kid is scrawny.

He leaves the pool room only to be pinned to a wall by Naomi.

"Let me go or else" Jackson growls

"Try me" Naomi snarls back

"Oh you so don't want to tempt me woman. I'm something your nightmares can't even come with"

"You threaten too much. It's annoying"

"I have a good reason too"

Jackson tries to break free with his wolfish strength but only enough to scare the girl. However, he can't, in fact, it feels like his body is being drained of strength.

"You're cute and tasty. You're lucky Titus sees the good in you, otherwise, you would be dead for threatening him. He's been through enough. He doesn't need someone else to hurt him" Naomi says.

"Than he better stay away from me" Jackson painfully growls, letting his eyes flash blue

Naomi chuckles and makes her eyes glow red. Jackson pauses and finds himself collapsing once the girl lets go. Jackson gets up and runs off as he hides his wolfish features under a hooded trench coat.

"Shit, that's an alpha and her pack" Jackson says

He should have seen it. The way they were interacting was practically screaming a Pack. At lunch Farrah was practically nuzzling her cousins because someone picked on her for being the Principle's daughter. Titus and Ken practically read each other's minds when they were working on their schoolwork and pranking the certain bully.

Jackson had hoped he wouldn't find another pack but he was wrong.

Back at school, Titus sighs.

"Did you really have to scare the pup" Titus asks Naomi

"Yes" Naomi answers

"Great, I'm trying to get his trust Naomi"

"And I don't want some omega messing with the Pack. Just be lucky our Alpha pair didn't hear the Jock threaten you or worse, my parents"

"He's not messing with anyone. I'm going to make sure he gets home okay"

"Titus he threatened you"

"So do you"

"We're pack. Your like the brother I wish was never born"

"You don't realize what's after him do you?"

"Wait what?"

"Come on follow me"

Titus grumbles as he makes his eyes glow blue as he drags Naomi to the Principle's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf of Avalon

Disclaimer = Don't own Teen Wolf, Skype or anything else. only OC's and the plot.

Author Notes: Gaki means brat in Japanese. Kun, a Japanese honorific given to boys.

'mental speech and mental communication'

"Normal speech"

Chapter 3: Side Story One: Lunch Prank

-Titus' point of view. Takes place during the mentioned lunch period-

It was lunch, favorite time of the day aside from gym class but only when the pool is involved. I really need to learn how to walk better so I don't have to continue to manipulate the vapor in the air. I lead the grumpy Wolf through the cafeteria. Jackson insisted on sitting alone but I wouldn't hear it. I need to be his friend, against Naomi's wishes.

Farrah is the last to arrive, she's been crying. I get sad and then angry. The hundreds of voices in my head tell me to kill, maim, torture, the usual. Naomi is most likely restraining herself from going homicidal. She would faster than me.

"Farrah what happened?" Naomi asks

"I hate being the principle's daughter sometimes" Farrah cries

The warrior goddess takes Farah in her arms. Farrah lets out soft whimpers as she nuzzles Naomi.

"Who was it this time" I demand, my anger flaring.

A person sitting nearby gets nervous. When me and warrior goddess get angry, all hell has a chance of breaking loose and not figurativly. I once had to knock Naomi out to stop her from killing someone.

"I-I was walking here and this bully stopped me and started threatening me if I didn't help him cheat and all kinds of other stuff" Farrah sniffles

"Every year" I growl

"Who was he so I can kill him" Naomi growls

"Every damn year" Ken repeats

"Your not killing him" Farrah shouts

"We won't Farrah just point him out" I say as calmly as I can

Farrah points to a table where a few bullies sit. I look. Yup, freshman. No one else would be insane enough to get us mad. I can tell Naomi wants to tear the freshman a new one for messing with the pack, especially her cousin. Ken and I exchange looks. Naomi gives me her sadistic smile. I know what she wants to do. Some of her pranks are malicous, some aren't.

"I got this" I say with a plan quick in my mind

"Oh this is going to be good." Ken grins

I walk up to the bully who obviously has blended in with other school bullies. The ones that know me quickly stop talking when they see me approaching.

"What do you want, freak" Shriek, the most well known of the Bullies says

Most people think that he's human but he's not. He's a Kamaitachi, a type of supernatural weasel native to Japan. The breed is well known for controlling the powers of wind and are masters with using the Japanese Kama, a weapon. Half of the school was destroyed the last time we fought. It was a fun day actually. Naomi ripped off his arm.

"Nothing you damn sickle weasel" I growl, Yeah I just dissed his breed and damn proud

Shriek mentally grumbles. I look at the one who harassed Farrah the hardest.

"You" I shout as I point to him "I thought we had something. The poems, the love, You said you loved me" I grumble and smack the teens face "How dare you ask the Principle's daughter out only to harass her afterwards"

I walk away as the bully becomes too shocked to talk. I smile with victory. Sour wolf lets out a light chuckle while everyone else just laughs hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf of Avalon

Disclaimer = Don't own Teen Wolf, Skype or anything else. only OC's and the plot.

Author Notes: Gaki means brat in Japanese. Kun, a Japanese honorific given to boys.

'mental speech and mental communication'

"Normal speech"

Chapter 4: The search for Jackson's house

As Jackson heads home, Titus sighs as he, Naomi and Ken stand around the principle's office. Farrah hacks her mother's computer.

"This is a waste of time" Ken growls

"No it's not. Jackson is being targeted. I sensed it when I met him. We have to protect him" Titus says

"He won't appreciate it"

"I don't really care. For once can you think a little more kindly of half breeds and humans. Your as bad as Naomi's biological father"

"I'm kind to my family"

"That doesn't count leech"

"Hey, save the racist remarks for our sparring sessions" Naomi shouts

"Fine, sorry. Any luck Farrah?"

"This is exactly why Jackson's parents didn't want to give mom their address" Farrah chuckles

"You both have the powers of telepathy and you forgot to get his address?" Ken asks

"He's got it pre-programmed into his GPS" Naomi answers

"Troublesome half breed"

"Got it" Farrah says and starts to chuckle and brakes out into a laugh.

"What is it?" Titus asks

"Jackson's middle name is Elmo"

Titus, Ken and Naomi join in on the laugh. Once they settle down, Farrah prints out the address and hands it to Titus.

"Alright, stick with the plan. Farrah, you head home and take care of possible damage control. Ken you keep watch. Naomi and I will wait for Jackson and talk to his parents. While there, Naomi will apologize to Jackson or else she'll experience my one thousand years of death hot sauce" Titus explains

The others agree. Naomi's face pales.

"Don't make me eat your hot sauce please. Its insanely hot" Naomi begs

The memory of the insanely hot sauce that's hotter than anything her family can cook causes her stomach to churn.

Titus smiles and waves his hand over the desk. One of Jackson's text books appears out of thin air.

Minutes later,

"Thank you for returning Jackson's text book" Mrs. Whittemore says

"No thanks necessary. He would do the same for us." Naomi says with a smile

"No he wouldn't normally but who knows. He's different than what he was"

"You're probably right. I also wanted to come to make sure you and your family were settling in nicely"

"Oh we're doing fine"

"We can help you with anything even if it does seem out of the ordinary" Titus smiles

Mrs. Whittemore blushes.

Naomi grins upon hearing the thoughts the woman is thinking.

"Like I said we're fine." Mr. Whittemore says

'Titus, Naomi, I detect three demons trying to corporealize.' Ken says telepathically

'Keep watch. Do not do anything unless necessary' Naomi orders

'On it big sis. By the way, what's their blood type'

Naomi closes the telepathic link. Titus slightly winces due to Ken cursing over the telepathic link.

As the Whittemore's, Titus and Naomi continue to talk, several shadowy figures lurk in the basement of the house their eyes glow red. One of them is more massive than the other. Their bodies are nothing but shadows currentlly as they try to manifest their true forms. Their eyes glow black with hellfire.

'Kill the parents take the Kanima' The largest of the figures repeats over and over in it's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf of Avalon

Disclaimer = Don't own Teen Wolf, Skype or anything else. only OC's and the plot.

Author Notes: Gaki means brat in Japanese. Kun, a Japanese honorific given to boys.

'mental speech and mental communication'

"Normal speech"

Chapter 5 : Forced into a Pack

Jackson speeds home. Once home, he calms himself down. He resumed human shape a while ago. Jackson isn't necessarelly scared of an Alpha, just concerned. Luckily he's prepared for encounters with other werewolves. In his room is a safe full of equipment and items that can repel and harm werewolves.

Jackson rushes inside only to see Titus and Naomi chatting with his parents. Jackson gets nervous. His wolf and still alive Kanima sides want to transform and attack but his parents don't seem to be threatend. Infact, Mrs. Whittemore is having a deep discussion with Naomi about ancient cultures. Titus and Mr. Whittemore are talking about Titus' swim trophies he's aquired.

"Jackson, good your home. You left a couple of things of yours at school so your friends brought them here" Mrs. Whittemore says

Jackson glances in his bag and sees a couple text books strangelly gone.

"They're not my friends" Jackson glares with venom.

"Jackson, don't be like that. Apologize" Mrs. Whittemore snaps "I'm so sorry about him. He's been through a lot. He's devolped issues since leaving our old place" She apologizes

"It's fine, my family has been through alot as well. My biological family is descended from a family that kept foxes. The only reason we're not ostrociszed is because my family has the best Priestesses and Monks and are descended from legendary figures. We also have a popular Inari shrine. My step family's ancestors are descended from victims of the Inquisition. Not only that, it's not every family that has a serial killer for an ancestor" Naomi explains "Although, if anyone should apologize it should be me. Jackson's attitude caused me to get a little protective of the little gaki here" Naomi adds

"Apology accepted, now leave" Jackson snaps

"We would but we were invited for dinner. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore by the way" Titus says

"Crap" Jackson grumbles

"Your welcome. Besides, how can I say no when your family has done so much for us, Naomi" Mr. Whittemore says

"And your parents must be proud of you, Titus" Mrs. Whittemore says

Titus tenses up. Naomi gets nervous. Titus exhales.

"M-my father died and my mother abandoned me when I was young. I live alone" Titus stutters nervouslly

"Oh you poor dear. Well your welcomed here any time you like" Mrs. Whittemore says

Jackson curses his luck. During dinner Jackson nervouslly eats. Naomi helped with dinner.

"So, Jackson, your dad said you used to grapple" Titus points out

"Couple of years ago before I statrted lacrosse" Jackson says

"After dinner mind giving me a little help? I'm trying to work on my technique"

"You grapple. You can't even walk a straight line"

"That's only because I get distracted easy. Kike I said, I have to concentrate in order to walk like a normal person."

"Even if I did, my father doesn't approve of violence"

"I'll join in too. It's been a while since we had a good two against one against a new student." Naomi says "Only with your permission though" Naomi says to the Whittemores

"These spars, are they like grappling training?" Mr. Whittemore asks

"That and martial arts training."

"Hmm, I'll allow it"

"Double crap" Jackson grumbles

After dinner the five head out to the backyard.

"Okay here are the rules of the Deline light sparring regimine for beginners. No name calling, no below the belt, all strikes are to held back to a bare mininum. Weapons are not permitted" Titus says 'Neither are powers' he reminds Naomi

"Aw no fun. I love pistol whipping" Naomi whines

"Jackson can't handle the traditional Deline sparring. We'd have to scrape him off the floor if we went to a full no holds bar match."

"Fine but no one holds back on me please. I really hate it when people hold back."

"Fine, no going full out on Jackson but we can go full out with eachother. However, weapons still aren't allowed"

"Deal"

The Whittemores become pale at the discussion

"And lets make this interesting" Titus says

"I don't beleive in gambling" Mr. Whittemore says

"It's not a gamble. It's an offer. Jackson wins he gets to stay in his little shell. I win, than Jackson has to agree to be friends with me. If Naomi wins, well than we're both screwed either way because she can be a real demon when she wants to be"

Mrs. Whittemore goes to lecture Titus for the remark.

"Aw, Titus your so sweet. You want my mom's sushi again don't you, you little suck up" Naomi wonders with a warm smile

"Yes please" Titus answers

'So that's what they're playing. They're trying to force me into their pack' Jackson grumbles

"How bout I just say no to all of this" Jackson snaps

"Maybe Jackson-kun is scared" Naomi says

"It's possible. If I went full strenght I could beat him. But then I would have to use non grappling moves." Titus says "So Jackson, are you scared?" Titus taunts

Jackson pauses. Titsu is what Stiles would be if he wasn't human. Jackson could totally take Stiles werewolf or not. Titus won't be any different even if he is a werewolf that's strangely fast in water.

"Fine your on" Jackson growls as old portions of his ego are stroked.

"This is going to be fun" Naomi says and crushes a rock with her bare fist.

The Whittemores gulp

"I'm going to be dead after this aren't I" Jackson gulps

"Don't worry Jackson-kun, Naomi-chan will take care of you" Naomi says in a sultry voice.

Jackson blushes. Titus exhales. Jackson can feel the water vapor in the air surround Titus. Another strange thing Jackson has noticed with Titus. Water has a reaction to the scrawny boy. The three go in a circle that Titus drew.

"Begin" Titus shouts

The two boys begin to grapple. They break contact. Jackson uses some Karate moves he knows from the classes his father made him take. Through out the fight Jackson is amazed by how fast and strong Titus is. Naomi goes to spin kick Jackson but he ducks causing her to kick Titus. Titus back flips. Naomi uses some kick boxing moves on Jackson. Jackson blocks the attacks and grabs her leg.

"Ooh Jackson kun, that feels so good, do you like what your holding?" Naomi flirts

Jackson blushes hard. Naomi chuckles and flips Jackson onto the ground. She pins him causing him to turn even redder than a tomato.

"Ooh I like what I feel and see" Naomi flirts

Jackson's mother grumbles. His father on the other hand, chuckles. Jackson rolls her off and goes back to fighting Titus. Naomi pouts and goes to use a move on Jackson only to be knocked on the ground by him. Jackson pauses and blushes.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too" Jackson stutters

He doesn't know why he's acting like Stiles would towards Lydia but something about Naomi makes him act like Stiles.

"You smacked me" Naomi grins

"I'm so sorry please forgive me" Jackson says nervouslly

"I really like you now"

Than it hits him like a brick. Jackson can smell the arousal building in Naomi. He curses his luck. Naomi jumpsback to her feet. The three go at it again. At the end of the hour Jackson admits defeat and worries his parents saw him wolf out. He knows he wolfed out. He felt it but strangelly his parents aren't responding. Jackson shifts back.

"That was fun. We should do that again some time" Titus says

"Yeah" Jackson says out of breath

"Thank you again for your hospitality" Naomi says "And Jackson-kun I hope your single cause I could use a new boyfriend" She says in her sultry voice.

Jackson's face turns red as his mind goes to the gutter.

Jackson's new friends leave. Seconds later; Titus, Naomi and Ken, hang out on a roof across from Jackson's house.

"You weren't kidding that Jackson's spiritual energy was potent when you fed on him." Titus states

"Could that be why he's being targeted?" Naomi asks

"It's possible, however, it's also possible that his victims are haunting him despite the fact he was controlled"

"Why don't we just destroy the demons and be done with him. He's not interested in being friends." Ken snaps

"And what does your moms always say?" Titus asks

"Look underneath the underneath and explore all possibilities. It's been drilled into our heads since we were five" Ken growls

"And yet you two seemed to of forgot it"

"So what's the plan. Lure the demon away from Jackson and afterwards we stay his friend due to the fact my family is interested in his capabilities?" Naomi asks

"Yup"

"Who takes first watch?" Ken asks

"No one is. We'll form a perimiter. From the feel of those demons. They're going to materialize tonight. Ken and I will take the outside of the house. Naomi you take the inside"

Ken and Naomi agree.

That evening, Naomi eners Jackson's bedroom like a ghost.

'I'm in position' she says

'same here' Titus states

'Lets get this over with. I'm missing my damn shows." Ken growls

'And I thought I was cranky when I missed my cartoons' Naomi says

'And the irony is Jackson thinks I'm a geek. I'm more of a jock than you two idiots' Titus laughs

Naomi snickers unaware of a shadow with glowing blue eyes behind her. The shadow growls with rage as it pins Naomi to a wall. Naomi goes to kick the figure only to get grabbed and turned around. She comes face to face with Jackson.

"Jackson?" Naomi asks

"I joined your damn pack so what the fuck are you doing in my room" Jackson demands

"H-how are you even touching me or seeing me right now. I'm in spirit shape" Naomi asks, a little freaked out

"Spirit what? Forget it, you got ten seconds to explain yourself or else" Jackson snarls

"And here I thought men would love a beautiful woman sneaking into their room" She flirts

Jackson blushes and backs away after letting go of Naomi. Naomi's eyes become red with slits. She sees Jackson's aura blazing.

'He's using spiritual abilities and isn't even realizing it. What the hell is he' Naomi wonders

Naomi corporealizes.

"Beleive it or not, I'm here to protect you" Naomi states

"I doubt that" Jackson says

"I'm not lieing. You have enhanced hearing"

"I guess. So what would I need protection from?"

"Jackson run!" Mrs. Whittemore screams at the top of her lungs

"Mom" Jackson says nervouslly

The two teens rush downstairs only to see a massive creature standing over Mr. Whittemore and slowly squeezing Mrs. Whittemore with one of it's hands. The creature has multiple snake skulls for heads. THe body of an ape, the skin of an eel, a mane of feathers and the hands of a llizard. The creature glares at Jackson. It's eyes glow pink.

"We are legion. We will have our revenge" The creature shouts.

Titus watch in horror as sections of the house explodes seconds later. The demons the two were fighting get scared of a figure in the smoke


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf of Avalon

Disclaimer = Don't own Teen Wolf, Skype or anything else. only OC's and the plot.

Author Notes: Gaki means brat in Japanese. Kun, a Japanese honorific given to boys.

'mental speech and mental communication'

"Normal speech"

Chapter 6 : Demon's revenge

-Second's earlier-

"We are legion. We will have our revenge" The creature shouts

"What the hell are you supposed to be" Jackson asks

"It's the demon. It materialized. Stay back" Naomi orders

Legion hurls Mrs. Whittemore towards a wall. Jackson rushes and catches her. Thankfully, she's only unconcious. Naomi hurls fire from her hands at Legion. Legion smacks her through a wall.

"He's ours. We want our revenge" Legion shouts, the faces of Jackson's victims appears on Legions chest.

"Are you this way because of me?" Jackson asks

"Don't play dumb lizard. You know you are" Legion shouts

"I see. Than I'll let you have your revenge. However.." Jackson grins

With blinding speed a wolfed out Jackson punches Legion through a wall.

"I would've gladly accepted my punishment if you came right up to me but don't think for a minute I'll let you hurt my parents" Jackson snarls

"You look differen't than we remember. No matter. We will have revenge" Legion says as it gets to it's feet.

Jackson goes to attack the creature only to get smacked like a rag doll.

"You caught us off guard. This time we won't hold back" The demon says

Jackson spits up blood as he heals and gets to his feet.

"That was holding back? Stiles can hit harder than you" Jackson taunts

Legion snarls with rage and breathes a blast of hell fire from his mouths. Naomi pushes Jackson out of the way and takaes the full force of the blast without harm. She sends the blast back.

"Why would you protect that monster. It took everything from us" Legion growls

"Because I can read minds. You would never end with one human" Naomi snaps

"It's no human"

"Jackson is more human than you ever were"

Legion hurls more flames at Naomi. Naomi ducks and hurls seeds at Legion. The seeds grow into vines and strangle Legion. Legion roars and bursts into flames.

"Jackson, get out of here with your family. Your no match for this thing" Naomi shouts

"But it's like this because of me" Jackson says

"No it's not, some of your victims were on the paths to becoming demons in the next life"

"But I need to be punished"

"Dammit Jackson don't argue with me and get out of here"

Legion starts to break free. Naomi goes to chant a spell only to get smacked away by Jackson.

"You damn idiot it won't stop with you" Naomi shouts

Jackson doesn't listen and rips off the vines. Legion grabs Jackson and impales him. It sets him on fire with hell fire.

"I'm going to kill you nice and slow." Legion taunts

"Shit" Naomi growls, blasts off the demons arm, puts out the flames and possess Jackson's body to heal his injuries.

Jackson seizes for a couple seconds.

'Damn does dieing have to be painful too' Jackson wonders

'Do you really wish to die' Naomi asks

'Naomi how are you in my head'

'Just answer the question'

'Yes I deserve it'

'Than do your parents deserve to die'

'Leave them out of this'

'No, so I'll ask again. Do they deserve to die?'

'No'

'They will if you die. That demon, won't stop with you'

'You do't know that'

'I do because your parents will end up inside that thing and become demons if you die. So will you.'

Naomi channels her telepathy to Jackson. Jackson suddenlly hears Legion's thoughts and gasps when he realizes Naomi is right.

'No, I won't let that happen' Jackson growls

'Than stop wallowing and stay out of my way'

'Let me help you.'

'Jackson...'

'Please'

Jackson hears a sigh. The next thing he knows he gets hit with intense waves of energy.

"You feel that?" Titus asks

"It's Naomi. Her spiritual power is melding with Jackson's. Damn it's intense" Ken says

"The demon they're fighting in their must be strong for Naomi to possess someone and meld her power with him."

"That or the idiot almost got himself killed and Naomi is healing his injuries"

Two brownish red tails bristle as Jackson's lips pull back into a snarl. Canine like ears are held back. With a burst of speed Jackson strikes Legion. Legion screams in agony as white flames burn his wounds. Legion slams into the ground the force of the impact creates an earthquake. It whines as it holds it's cracked skulls. The two smaller demons snarl and rush towards Jackson.

"No you don't" Titus says "Row of Ice Spears" Titus chants

Titus touches the ground spears of ice erupt out of the ground and impale one of the demons.

Ken turns into a red mist and drains the other demon dry of blood. Both demons die. Ken turns back.

"Your blood was utterly disgusting. Pathetic in death as in life" Ken taunts

Jackson's hands and the two tails erupt in white flames as he rips apart Legion. Legion sreeches in agony and sobs as it dies. The flames disipear. Jackson shifts back to human shape and collapses to his hands and knees an Naomi depossess him. Naomi on the other hand now sprouts the demonic features that Jackson had minus the second tail. Her hair is a blood red and it's longer, thicker and wild. Naomi snarls as she generates electricity. A red tail lashes. The boys can feel the bloodlust pouring off from her due to the fact she over fed.

"Warrior goddess?" Titus asks

"Sis, you okay?" Ken asks

"Naomi, did you get hurt because of me?" Jackson asks

Naomi snarls and takes a swipe at Titus. Titus transforms into pure water and moves around her. Naomi slams into the ground and shakes her head

"Shit, she over fed" Titus gulps

"Over what?" Jackson asks

"Naomi's breed requires energy. She over fed on you. That energy needs a way out of her system. Sometimes she passes out like a drunk, other times her powers over load and than there's times like this where she goes into a blood lust and wanting to fight more. Ken, I'll deal with Naomi. Can you manage things here?"

"Sure" Ken says

Naomi shakes her head and lunges at the three boys again. Titus and Ken sigh. Titus waves his arm. A pillar of water appears and sends Naomi flying.

"What the hell are you?" Jackson wonders

"Don't worry about it. You should head to bed" Ken says and knocks Jackson out.

The next morning Jackson finds his house repaired and his parents not remembering anything. He doesn't even sense any injuries coming from them. So, he heads to school beleiving last night to be a painfully real nightmare, untill he sees Titus materializeing in his Porshe in a turrent of water. Jackson swerves his car as he gets scared.

"What the hell" Jackson asks

"We need to talk" Titus says

"What the hell are you"

"I'm a chimera of various beings that has ties to the element of water and winter. Naomi is a full blooded fox spirit. Ken is a fox spirit/ vampire hybrid. Farrah is a witch. The only werewolf we know is you and their uncle. Last night, Naomi possessed you. The two of you combined your powers temporarelly and killed the demons that was after you and your family"

"So it wasn't a dream"

"No, Ken and I altered your parents' memories and repaired your house"

"Thanks by the way"

"Your welcome. Next time, we'll let you suffer for being an idiot"

"I suppose your right. Although it's not supprising. I did kill them."

"Kanimas don't turn their victims into demons. They're mindless were lizards, no offense"

"None taken"

"Even if you did have the power to turn your victims into demons, they weren't after you for revenge. Naomi's mom revived one of them. They were sent after you to bring you to their master. Their payment was your parents."

"Probablly someone that wants me to be their Kanima. How do you all know my history by the way?"

"We can read minds"

"Stay out of my head than"

"Not that simple."

"Oh, how's Naomi by the way?"

"She's fine, she just slipped into a beserker rage due to over feeding. Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? She tried to swipe at you"

"LIke I said, it's nothing serious. I've seen her worse. Besides, your breed goes through the same thing."

"True"

The two of them pause.

"So Naomi said I had power and that I was able to interact with her spirit shape. What does that mean" Jackson asks

"It means you have spiritual powers. So far we can deduce that you can amplify a fox's power and you can interact with spirits. You may also have other abilities we aren't aware of yet" Titus answers

"Just when I thought my life couldn't get worse" Jackson sighs and smacks his head against the drivers seat "So when will these powers screw me over?" He asks

"Only if they aren't properlly taken care of" Titus answers

"Are they werewolf or kanima related?"

"It's possible or the bite awakend or strenghtened powers you already had. I'm not familiar with your breed of werewolf"

"There's breeds?"

"Of course there's breeds."

"So what are my options for dealing with them?"

"Naomi will discuss that with you at school. I'm only here to talk about last night. We may not be werewolves, but there is a pack heirarchy I answer too. So now that my job is done. I'll see you at school."

Titus starts to teleport but Jackson smacks him upside the head distracting him.

"Your not teleporting" Jackson shouts

"Does it scare you?" Titus asks

"No, I'm not letting my interior get ruined further by you"

"I don't leave wet stains"

"Oh yeah, what the hell do you call that on my floor than?"

Titus looks and realizes the carpet is soaked with water.

"Oops" Titus giggles earning a smack upside the head by Jackson

"Stiles the fuckin second" Jackson grumbles, remembering the only time he gave Stiles a ride. His porsche had syrup stains and smelled like maple for a week.

-Elswhere-

Matt Daehler, the one who controlled Jackson screams in agony as a figure electrocutes him. The figure has long black hair, rat like eyes, and pale white skin. He dresses in silk robes.

"I revived you for one purpose and you failed" His torturer says

"You left out the part about Jackson's new friends" Matt groans.

"Which is why I wanted Jackson sooner ranther than later. See what happens when you underestimate the Delines and Titus Waves? The Delines are descended from Morgan Le Fay and Merlin Ambrosious, the ultimate witch and Druid. They are the most deadliest family on the planet. They're also guarded by a fox spirit, a vampire, and a shamanic werewolf. They could kill you with a thought. And Titus, he's a whole different story. No one knows where he's from or who he is. He just showed up one day two years ago."

"You done with the ranting already. I said I'm sorry. I'll try harder."

"Oh I know. But, maybe you need a little push to show that I mean bussiness."

"Master please, no not them. I beg of you, spare them"

"I'm sorry, you failed. You have to pay the consequences"

Matt starts to sob and watches in horror as his comatose parents are killed by his master.

-End of Chapter-

- Bonus content 2: The maple syrup incident.-

Five months before Teen Wolf.

Jackson sighs as he stops by Stiles' house. Scott is sick with the flu and Stiles' crappy jeep is in the shop. The only reason Jackson has agreed to pick up Stiles is because Stiles offered to give Jackson the answers to his next ten tests and some money. Jackson isn't a poor student but he'll be damned if he lets Greenberg give Stiles a ride to school.

Stiles rushes up to the car wiht his bag and a thermos of maple syrup.

"Why do you have a thermos of maple syrup?" Jackson asks "Never mind I don't want to know"

"I just found the maple syrup. I've gone two days without my syrupy goodness" Stiles says

"That's not a word."

"Yes it ist"

"Even so, that better not come in the car"

"Oh come on Jackson I wont spill it I promise"

"I don't care. I'm not letting it touch my car. Your trying my tolerance for you"

"What tolerance. Look we're going to be late and if I don't get my syrup I will be ten times more anoying than I usually am"

"Fine but you spill it. I'm killing you, regardless of the fact that your father is sherrif"

Stiles gets in. Jackson speeds off. Stiles starts drinking his syrup.

"Really Stiles, you couldn't wait" Jackson snaps

"I neeeeeeeed syrup" Stiles wails like a 3 year old.

Jackson sighs and hits a bump causing the syrup to spill all over the car seat. Stiles looks at Jackson in horror.

"Jackson, I'm so so sorry. I promise I'll clean it" Stiles begs

"You better or else I'm killing you"

For the next week, Stiles is forced to clean Jackson's car daily.


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf of Avalon

Disclaimer = Don't own Teen Wolf, Skype or anything else. only OC's and the plot.

Author Notes: Gaki means brat in Japanese. Kun, a Japanese honorific given to boys.

'mental speech and mental communication'

"Normal speech"

CHAPTER 7: Forming plans

As Jackson heads to school; Naomi, in human shape, gets ready to leave. Her stepmother walks up to her with a peice of paper and a charm bracelet.

Claire Deline is a short, athletic women in her 30's. She has raven black hair and is of English and American descent. She has an air of nobiility and power to her.

Naomi takes the items.

"I got a hold of your mother. These are the instructions for the tracking charms" Mrs. Deline says

"You sure a boy is going to wear a charm bracelet?" Naomi asks

"No, which is why she also gave me instructions on some tracking speels"

"Okay. So when will mom be home anyway?"

"Hopefully soon. I miss her too. I ache for her"

"Eww, your more demented than mom. I am so staying at Titus' or with one of my aunts when mom gets home. You two well be at it like jack rabbits in heat and if dad gets involved..."

Naomi shudders at the mental image.

"In speaking of your father, he's going to have his vampire coven run a series of patrols along with your uncle's pack. Do you plan on joining?" Mrs. Deline wonders

"Depends. I'll let them now" Naomi answer

"Okay, you got everything?"

"Yup, bye mom"

"Bye"

Naomi, Ken and Farrah leave. Once they arrive at school, they see Titus drawing water out of Jackson's car's interior. Jackson sits on the hood of his car.

"Do we want to know?" Ken asks

"No you don't" Jackson says "And once your done that Titus, you can wash the outside" Jackson orders

"I am never teleporting into your car again" Titus whines

"Still making messes?" Farrah asks

"Yeah"

"At least now when you teleport, you still have your cloathes on"

"Too much information, Farrah" Jackson groans with disgust

"So I'm guessing Titus gave you the talk?" Ken asks

"The Birds and the Bee's talk?" Jackson asks

Jackson gets four dead panned looks followed by a face palm.

"Yes he gave me the talk" Jackson sighs

"Good" Ken says

The teens go into the school.

"The demon that orderd the hit might come back. So, my mom's gave me tracking charms and spells" Naomi says

"What did you do sneak coffee into the house again?" Titus asks, jokingly

"Tempting but no. They're for Jackson"

"Why?" Jackson asks suspicouslly

"To protect you easier"

"Let me see those"

Naomi hands Jackson the items. He looks at them and hands them back.

"Use number 12" Jackson says

Naomi reads number 12.

"I'm not doing that" Naomi shouts

"Why, what's number 12?" Farrah asks

"Channeling my energy into him. I'm not doing that. Besides, what if it becomes a mate mark?"

"Gee, I didn't think you would mind Naomi-chan" Jackson flirts

Naomi turns tomato read causing the others to laugh.

"Your in a good mood today." Naomi chuckles nervouslly

"I'm making an effort. You did save my parents after all. As for that stuff, it's up to you. I don't know anything about it" Jackson says "So what are you planning on doing about my insane crap I have to deal with every day?" He wonders

"We're still debating" Ken says

"What I don't get is if Jackson is so potent, why he faints after getting fed on by you, Naomi" Farrah wonders

"Naomi did what and when?" Jackson demands

"Yesturday after school. You almost passed out after I took a sip of your bio energy. It's how we know how potent it is. You almost passed out because your body has never been fed on before" Naomi explains

"Didn't I explain that to you?" Titus asks

"I forget"

"Is that common?" Farrah asks

"Yes" Naomi answers

"But I've never experienced faint spells during your feedings. Infact, no one in the family has never said anything about it"

"Your used to being fed on plus when we feed on you it's in controlled conditions."

"Oh"

"So your basically vampires" Jackson asks

"Fox spirits are like succubus. While we can generate our own spirit energy, we need to feed to survive but we can eat human food too. By the way, your welcome. I sapped your strength when you started to wolf out yesturday during our match. I als oconjured an illusion." Naomi answers

"Oh, thanks, I knew I wolfed out. So what kinds of things can I do with this power you say I have"

"It has to be researched. You could have any kind of power. In the meantime, I have some errands to run."

Naomi explodes into a cloud of smoke that disipates.

"I hate it when she plays clone wars" Titus sighs

"That wasn't her?" Jackson asks

"No, a construct us foxes can create" Ken answers

"Although her errands could be something her family wants or just a random prank" Titus adds

"I feel like a retard right now" Jackson sighs

That afternoon, Farrah and Naomi walk up to Jackson, Titus and Ken. They give the boys some lunches they made. However, the girls are covered in a scent that smells like a mixture of sunlight, fire, lightning, salt and foxes.

"Thanks" Ken says "You smell like mom. Is she home?" He asks

"Yup and gave me a message to relay to Jackson" Naomi answers

Naomi takes an envelope out of her jacket. She hands it to Jackson.

"Jackson, you've been fromally invited to dinner. Dinner is at six. If you excuse us, we have errands to run" Naomi says

She and Farrah take off.

"Not a formal dinner" Jackson sighs

Jackson hates formal dinners. He hates them with a passion. Lydia and his parents had a habit of draging him to formal dinners. Jackson thanked his luck continueslly when Lydia's friend's debutante ball was cancelled.

"Jackson what do you know about formal dinners?" Titus asks

"Suit, tie and all that other crap. I hate them" Jackson replies

"No, no that won't do. That won't do at all. We have alot of work to do" Ken says

"Meaning?"

"My screwed up family has three sayings. Mottos they live by. Question everything, explore all possibilites and look underneath the underneath. They're basically the same thing but they say it's differen't, but, like I said, they're screwed in the head."

"Most lickelly to see your capabilities and run some tests" Titus adds

"You don't have to dress up. In fact, if you arrive dressed up. My step mom and aunts will burn your clothes off. My mom may burn your clothes off or may not. Depends what mood she's in. My dad is a 5,000 year old vampire, no matter what you wear he will still hate it. He thinks everything they make these days are rags. He hates most modern things. The fact he can use a cellphone is saying something."

"Also being early or on time to their home is a no no. Same thing with being late" Titus asks

"What does that mean?" Jackson asks

"Go when you feel like it"

"Do you know how insane this sounds?"

"Of course it's insane. Kitsune are insane. The Delines are insane. I'm insane because of them"

"Also, don't wear colonge or deordant" Ken states

"I can't anymore. The smell" Jackson answers

"Good. Also don't bring any food or drinks, especially coffe. My mom and my aunt Anya will be offended. They're expert chefs. However, if you see my stop mom, my aunt Jo or aunt Fionna trying to cook, run like your worst fear is chasing you. My aunt Jo caused her fridge to explode. Her oven leapt out of a window. It leapt"

"Your all insane. I think I shouldn't of got up this morning"

"Then they would invite your parents too if they had to go to your house" Titus states

Jackson gulps.


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf of Avalon

Disclaimer = Don't own Teen Wolf, Skype or anything else. only OC's and the plot.

Author Notes: Gaki means brat in Japanese. Kun, a Japanese honorific given to boys.

'mental speech and mental communication'

"Normal speech"

CHAPTER 8: THE DINNER

-Author note: Baka (Japanese for idiot)

That even Jackson arrives at the Deline residence. The mansion is built like a castle. It displays gothic and victorian archetecture and is made of grey stone. Several crows perch on the building. Their solid white eyes watch Jackson carefully. Jackson knocks nervouslly. Naomi answers.

"Good, your here and your not wearing a suit. Mom wont have to burn off yoru clothes." Naomi says

"Ken made sure I didn't dress up" Jackson asnwers

"Good, I won 50 bucks"

Jackson follows Naomi into the living room.

"Sorry for the mess" Naomi says as she picks up a few books off a stand. "The pack and the coven is going on a hunt tonight with some hunters so they had a last minute meeting earlier" Naomi says

Jackson smells animal blood in several mugs that Naomi picks up.

"As much as I love my brother and dad, vampires are so messy, its not necessary" Naomi sighs

"Is now a bad time?" Jackson asks

"No, not at all. LIke I said the baka held a last minute meeting"

Jackson sees a golden haired Japanese woman walking up to Naomi. The woman has nine long fox tails that wag. The woman wears a red, revealing Kimono. Like Naomi, her breasts are oversized. She also has a supernatural beauty to her. The woman's eyes glow red like Naomi's did. Jackso gets slightly nervous. The woman, who Jackson later learns is named Saya, hugs Naomi from behind.

"Mom" Naomi jumps

"Your senses are rusty. You should've sensed me behind you" Saya grins, she wraps her tails around Naomi.

"Like you and mom would let anything evil get within ten feet of me" Naomi states

"How do you know. I could be hurt like a dirty dog in a ditch"

"Oh stop being over dramatic"

Saya looks at Jackson and smiles, reavealing her large canines.

"So this is your new boyfriend. You traded up my little kit. Your last boyfriend was a real rat" Saya smiles

Jackson blushes.

"MOM" Naomi embarassingly shouts and slightlly blushes

Saya walks up to Jackson.

"Name's Saya by the way." Saya says,

"Jackson Whittemore" He says

Saya takes his hand and takes a sip of his energy.

"Mmm...your right he is tasty. No wonder why Naomi was hyper when she got home last night" Saya grins

"Mom, your embarassing me" Naomi shouts

"Oh please, I'm behaving and being formal. Now exposing my naked body infront of that human school would be embarrassing"

"With you there's no such thing as being formal"

"Naomi, I'm hurt"

"No your not. I can hear you snickering in your mind. Now get in the kitchen before mom and my aunts blow it up"

"Now Naomi that's no way to talk to your mother. I think I'm going to sulk now"

Saya sulks to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. My family is insane. Me included."

"It's fine." Jackson says "So what's a coven by the way?"

"Werewolves form packs, vampires form covens. Anyway, my step mom wanted to talk to you before dinner"

Naomi leads Jackson to an office. The office is decorated like an archmage's office from RPGs. From what Jackson has heard, Naomi's mom's, one of her step aunts and her uncle are the true alpha's of the local coven and pack. And from his experience, and what Stiles says, Jackson is convinced that Alpha's are insane. Which means that if Naomi's family is insane like she says, than her moms are super insane and Saya only revealed the tip of the iceberg.

Yet, despite Jackson's beleifs and what Naomi says, her step mother sits in an office smiling. Mrs. Claire Deline displays no hint of insanity and is painting a portrait of a sunset. What's even weirder about her position as Alpha, is that Claire Deline is a witch. How she is an alpha is beyond Jackson's current knowledge.

Once finished with the painting, Claire Deline exhales on the portrait, drying it instantlly and infusing magic into it.

"Sorry for keeping you two waiting. A life or death emergency came up which resulted in the painiting having to get done as soon as possible" Claire Deline explains

The matriarch of the family puts the painting in a box and tapes it shut. She wraps string around it. With a quick glow of her eyes a raven flies into the office and flies out with the painting in it's talons.

"Now that, that's taken care of we can get to bussiness" Claire says

Jackson gets nervous.

"There's no need to be nervous. We'll just be doing some simple tests after dinner. A demon has targeted you for your spiritual power. A beta of your breed isn't capable of taking on demons without assistance such as last night. I'd like to see your spiritual power so we can know what we're dealing with" Claire Deline explains

"Normally, demons and beings are after spiritual energy to strengthen their own power or the power of another" Naomi adds

"However, your power could also be used in other ways such as unlocking seals and acitivating weapons of power."

Jackson gets even more nervous due to what the two are talking about.

"We aren't after your power boy. Your power is nothing compared to mine or Saya's. Naomi has no need for it either. She'll grow into her powers in the next 900 years, give or take" Claire Deline says truthfully

"Yeah, I can be patient to receive my other eight tailes." Naomi says

"Other eight?" Jackson asks

"My breed gains a tail every hundred years. Once we receive our ninth, we gain immortality. My mom is thousands of years old."

"Anyway, we want to help you and from the research we've accumelated, this demon has been after you for some time. It may have gone after you before. You turned into a Kanima, died and became a werewolf. There's a reason for it. I'm not sure what yet but there is a reason." The Deline matriarch says

The raven comes back and drops some money on the desk. The raven quicklly flies off after getting a treat from Claire Deline.

"We'll talk more after dinner. Naomi spent some time with friends who needed her help and came back with exotic food." Claire says

Dinner goes by smoothly aside from the fact that Naomi's moms were flirting eachother and fighting over the last peice of meat.

After dinner Jackson is lead to a large room by Saya. Several weapons and other items lay on tables. Large designs are drawn on another table.

"We already know you can strengthen others from what Naomi said." Saya explaians

"Can she cause transformations in others in Ken and Titus?" Jackson asks "Thats what Titus said she did"

"Foxes don't posses other foxes, even if they are hybrids. It's possible but it's considered a taboo. Also, sometimes it takes a certain compatability to induce transformations. Sometimes it's will power, sometimes it's the mentality of the victim. Sometimes no compatability is needed. For me and Claire, it's our love for one another."

"SO what's the difference between Naomi and Ken. I heard Ken say he's a half breed and Naomi is a full fox"

"Naomi's father is like me. A nine tailed fox. If you ever meet him, don't try to make friends with him and you will meet him. He may hate humans but he's a good father. Now onto the testing. Everything in this room reacts to a certain kind of spiritual power. If they have a faint glow, it means your power has an affect on them. If it doesn't glow, than you have no affect on them. All you have to do is touch each item and we'll go from there"

"Sounds simple enough"

Jackson does as he's told. Afterwards, he heads home. Saya walks up to Claire and Naomi.

"Well?" Claire asks

"Everything glowed" Saya answers

"Well, that's interesting"

"What do we do?" Naomi asks

"Continue protecting him for now and teach him how to utilize spells. I sensed magic in him"

"Good Kami, he really got hit with the supernatural screw over stick didn't he?"

"Yes he did"

Naomi transforms into a hawk and flies off.

"Claire, there's something I need to mention." Saya says

"What is it?" Claire asks

"That boy's eyes look familiar. They remind me of someone who once visited my shrine."

"Could just be a coincidince. That shrine of yours is popular and it is on a sacred mountain."

"Even so..."

"Maybe look into his family history and see if you can find anything"

"I could do that. I knew there was a reason I stay with you"

Saya heads over to the office and begins hacking computers accross the world using her magic.


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf of Avalon

Disclaimer = Don't own Teen Wolf, Skype or anything else. only OC's and the plot.

Author Notes: Gaki means brat in Japanese. Kun, a Japanese honorific given to boys.

'mental speech and mental communication'

"Normal speech"

CHAPTER 9: The ole pack across the pond.

A couple weeks later, in Beacon, Lydia walks up to Stiles in his room. The room is covered in clothes, books, comics, action figures and garbage.

"Sitles, your room is utterlly disgusting." Lydia complains

"It's not disgusting. It's chaotically organized"

"Scott turns into a wolf and he's neater than you"

"Sure, so what's up?" Stiles asks nervouslly

"We're friends"

"Right well, while normally, I'd love to have you here..."

"Save it Stiles, I know you talk to Jackson on Skype and instant messaging"

"What makes you say that?"

"Danny can be talked into anything. Besides, Jackson can't go a week without getting attention and getting his ego stroked."

"He's not like that anymore. Besides, I was actually getting ready to talk to one of his friends, a girl named Farrah"

"A girl? Hmm, you perked my intrest. A girl wants to talk to you. Is she ill"

"No, she's got a hi IQ. Plus you and Allison talk to me"

"You came with Scott, Allison and Jackson"

"Cute, how long did it take to come up with that one"

"I got to bed around 2:30 when I thought of that one."

"New record on staying up. I'm impressed"

Skype pings. Stiles answers it.

"That's Farrah now" Stiles says

A blonde haired girl appears on the screen. Next to her sits a boy with mint green hair. The two sit in Jackson's room.

"Hi Farrah, hi Titus" Stiles says

"Hi Stiles. So is she that dream girl your always raving about?" Titus asks

"Lydia Martin" Lydia says

"Pleasure, I'm Titus Wave, although some people like to add an s to my last name. My friend here is Farrah Deline"

"Did you just say Deline. As in the rich family named Deline"

"The one and only"

"Stiles if you don't marry that girl I'll get Scott to beat you on one of his you know whats"

Farrah blushes. Stiles gets flustered as he turns red.

"I-its not like that" Stiles stutters.

Lydia grins and sits on the bed.

"You don't have to talk code, we know the werewolf stuff. We aren't normal ourselves" Titus says

Titus' eyes glow blue.

"I see, so first he dumps me and then he dumps his pack" Lydia states

"No, we're just friends and making sure the pup doesn't get himself into trouble" Titus says

"Says the person I had to bail out the other day when that gargoyle swallowed him" Jackson shouts

"Will you shut up about that. My abilities were useless"

"More like you got scared, Titus"

"I don't get scared. I just think of the possibilities"

"Scaredy fish"

"Smelly dog"

"Says the person who had to get saved by that gargoyle"

"Fuck you"

Farrah smacks Titus upside the head. Lydia resists the urge to taunt Jackson.

"I swear Stiles, every day. They're like brothers." Farrah sighs "Wanna trade"

"No, I met some of your psycho family members. I'd rather hang with Peter for a day" Stiles answers

"I heard that Stiles" Naomi shouts

"Whose that?" Lydia asks

"I love you too, Naomi, even if you are a psychotic bitch" Stiles replies

"Stiles for the love of gingy stop giving her compliments. She gets aroused too easily" Jackson shouts

"Alright now that we said our usual hi's, let's get down to bussiness. I sent the bestiary out" Farrah says

"Okay. I'll send the money for it." Stiles says

"Wait Bestiary? Can't you buy one?" Lydia asks

"It's my family's." Farra replies "Stiles why are you sending us money?" Farrah wonders

"Because I want to" Stiles answers

"You don't have to"

"It's the right thing to do"

"Your dad isn't rich"

"I took it out of my allowance"

"I really wish you didn't"

"Too bad"

"You're terrible"

"Can't be any worse than your psychotic cousin over there"

"Remember this Stiles, my kind has a taste for humans. I might get tired of munching on Jackson-kun" Naomi shouts

Lydia eyes widden at the nickname.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, what do you know about Alpha packs?" Stiles asks

"Stiles" Lydia scolds

"I told Jackson about it. We need all of the help we can get"

"We know some stuff. My uncle is a natrual born alpha werewolf after all" Farrah says

"Remember that Alpha pack last year." Titus asks

"That was a fun day. I still got that scar from you" Farrah snaps

"That was an accident. It's not my fault that alpha had super speed and a sonic howl"

"And making it rain ice was such a good idea" Farra says sarcasstically

"I lost my temper. May I remind you that one of them swipped off my head and tried to kill you"

Lydia gets extremlley afraid of the conversation.

"Guys focus" Stiles snaps, freaking Lydia out even more. Most generally everyone says that to him.

"Right Alpha packs. What do you know about them" Titus asks

"They have a heirarchy and they have diffenrent abilities than what I've seen before. Two of them can merge into one, I've heard" Stiles answers

"The heirarchy for Alpha packs is chosen through fights. Once the heirarchy is formed the lead alpha bites the others turning them into his psuedo betas. You'll know more once the bestiary gets to you" Farrah explains

"Okay thanks" Stiles says

After talking a little more, Stiles hangs up Skype.

"What the hell are they and what the hell happend to you" Lydia asks

"There's someone worse than me. Titus is what I would be if I wasn't human. As to what they are well Titus is a chimera of water and ice spirits, Farrah is a witch, Naomi and her brother are fox spirits." Stiles answers

"And you trust them?"

"Yes"

"Scott and Derek will be pissed"

"They know"

"Why am I not suprissed"

"Who knows"

"So is that Naomi woman...is she in a relationship with Jackson?"

"That I don't know. It's possible"

"I see"

A small part of Lydia shatters. A tear rolls down her eye. She hides it from Stiles.

-Back in Jackson's room-

Titus hangs up Skype. Naomi and Jackson arm wrestle using their enhanced strength. However, instead of using her arm, Naomi uses her tail to arm wrestle.

Naomi's father, Naomi's uncle, Ken and Jackson's father play a game of poker.

"Hey Jackson" Farrah asks with concern

"What's wrong. Did Stiles do something stupid? You smell disturbed" Jackson wonders "Naomi"

"I think I can schedule a pranking." Naomi says

"No it's not that" Farrah says "Are you aware that your ex girlfriend is a banshee?"

"A what?" Jackson asks

"A banshee. Do you know your girlfriend is one?"

"Farrah, I have no idea what your talking about"

"I can see true natures. We met your ex and I saw hers. She's a banshee"

"Than either Lydia has her secrets and didn't trust me enough to tell me or she isn't aware yet. What is a Banshee anyway. If that's what that girl is in English, that doesn't give her a reason to talk loud"

"No she isn't but Lydia is. They're fairy spirits. Their powers deal with death. They can travel to the underworld, know where a death happend or wehn one will happen. Their primary form of attack is a sonic scream. However, due to the fact they're related to fey the can learn other fairy abilities." Titus explains

"What am I a supernatural magnet?"

"Yes, yes you are" Naomi answers

"And here I thought she was a human with powers, like Farrah"

"On the bright side, most Banshee aren't evil" Titus says

"What's that supposed to mean water boy?"

"Ooh, I think someone still has feelings for death girl" Naomi grins

"Well she was my first love. Should I talk to her?"

"Not yet, just be a friend. And by the way, II win" Naomi says

Naomi slams Jackson's arm down after weakening him a bit.

"That's cheating" Jackson growls

"I'm a fox. We're tricksters"

"I'm a wolf. We're predators"

"Oh is that a challenge lizard boy?"

"Damn right it is. Round two. Lets go or are you a chicken"

"Round two it is"

The two start arm/tail wrestling again.


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf of Avalon

Disclaimer = Don't own Teen Wolf, Skype or anything else. only OC's and the plot

Author Notes: Gaki means brat in Japanese. Kun, a Japanese honorific given to boys.

'mental speech and mental communication'

"Normal speech"

Chapter 10: -Bonus Content 3: The Gargoyle-

A couple days earlier, Jackson gets tossed into a wall by a massive creature with a skin made of stone. The creature has a humanoid body, the feet of a dinosaur, the beak of a bird, the wings of a bat, tail of a lizard, the eyes of a demon, pointy ears and two horns that are shaped like daggers.

"Why do I always find myself in these damn situations" Jackson wonders "Alright take this one on for size" Jackson snarls

Jackson transforms into his Kanima shape and roars. Claire created a spell that allows Jackson to take the Kanima shape without the negative aspects. Jackson roars and lunges at the gargoyle only to find his venom utterly useless.

"Jackson, back off" Farrah shouts.

Jackson flips back. Farrah lets out a sonic scream and combines it with one of Naomi's fire balls. The gargoyle roars in agony as it's skin is starts to crack.

"Jackson try it now" Naomi states

Jackson attacks the gargoyle again. He rips it's stomach open. Water pours out and turns into Titus.

"I am never entering a gargoyle with water affinity again" Titus groans in pain

"You are such a dumb ass" Jackson utters "Didn't we just tell you that your powers would be useless on that thing?" Jackson asks

The Gargoyle roars at Jackson.

"Shut up" Jackson shouts.

Jackson impales the creature with his tail and rips out a crystal. The creature screams as it turns to solid stone and explodes. Naomi puts up a barrier around herself and the other teens to avoid the pieces of flying stone.

Bonus Content 4: Jackson's first spell

After given the spell that enables him to transform into a Kanima with out the negative feed back, Jackson is taught his first spell.

"Just look through this book and we'll teach you any spell you want" Farrah explains

"I really wonder what the hell my parents were sometimes" Jackson sighs

"Powered humans most likely. I don't see anything else in you aside from lizard breath and dog breath."

"Okay, all right. Lets get this over with."

Jackson doesn't read any spells he just flips to a page and chooses. Farrah looks at that.

"Are you sure you want to learn that spell?" Farrah asks, slightly disgusted

"Yeah, you said any spell. I want to try this one" Jackson says

"Okay but you won't like it. I'll fetch the snakes."

For the rest of the night, Jackson is in a room, barfing up snakes. The spell he chose is a spell that ejects snakes from the user's body.


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf of Avalon

Disclaimer = Don't own Teen Wolf, Skype or anything else. only OC's and the plot.

Author Notes: Gaki means brat in Japanese. Kun, a Japanese honorific given to boys.

'mental speech and mental communication'

"Normal speech"

Chapter 11: The New Pack Meets the old pack

It's been few months since Jackson came to Avalon, since then he's made vast changes in his life. Made new friends, killed monsters at least once a week. He even started a semi relationship with Naomi. But now he faces his biggest change yet.

"Am I grounded for something?" Jackson asks his father

"No, its not a grounding. It's just I've begun seeing Mrs. Deline's point on how you should get a job" Mr. Whittemore explains

"You've never wanted me to get a job before. Why now?"

"Mrs. Deline was insistant. She got you a very good job aparentlly."

"What about Lacrosse? I finally was able to make it onto the team."

"Mrs. Deline said she'd take care of it. Naomi will pick you up in a half an hour."

"Fine" Jackson sighs 'Where's a monster attack when you need one' He wonders

A half an hour later, Jackson gets picked up by Naomi. Naomi drives a sports car.

"Is this one of your illusions?" Jackson asks

"No, I drive once in a while." Naomi answers and spees away.

They arrive at Claire Deline's occult shop. Jackson has been here numerous times for various reasons.

"Why are we here?" Jackson asks

"Your new job" Naomi answers

"Is this a trick?"

"No trick. It'll be easier to protect you, easier for you to learn your abilities and learn where your abilities come from"

The two head in. Claire sits on a chair in the corner. A 3 inch girl made of paper pours some alcohal in a ceramic glass for Claire.

"Mom, isn't a little early to be drinking?" Naomi asks

"Vision headaches." Claire says

"So what am I going to be doing?" Jackson asks

"Stocking shelves and anything else I need. After that we'll work on training." Claire explains

"Sounds like a plan."

"Naomi will be training you for your job."

As the day progresses, Jackson gets trained in his job and gets taught a few spells and spiritual abilites. However, towards the evening Jackson gets a strange sensation. He ignores it and continues stocking shelves.

"We've made some headway into Jackson's family" Claire tells Naomi

"And your telling me why?"

"His parents were..."

Before Claire can finish they hear a crash in the back room.

"What the hell?" Naomi wonders

The two rush to the back and see Jackson on the floor gripping his head and suppressing growls.

"Jackson what happend?" Naomi asks

"I don't know, my wolf side is going beserk." Jackson answers as he gets up.

"Let me see" Claire says and touches Jackson's head.

Claire's eyes turn white as she reads Jackson's mind and picks up on what his wolf is saying.

"It's your pack, they're in danger" Clair says

"I thought I wasn't in their pack anymore?" Jackson wonders

"Your alpha still has power over you."

"I see, well if they're in danger than that means the idiots are fighting the alpha pack. Can I go help them?"

"It has been a while since we fought something. Sure, lets go" Naomi says

"It looked like your pack was in an abandoned mall." Claire explains

"There's only one in Beacon I know of" Jackson says

"Well than lets go" Naomi exclaims and teleports to beacon with Jackson.

-At the mall-

Allison is about to enter when she gets grabbed from behind. She whips around to face her possible attacker only to see Jackson and a strange girl.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" Allison says

"My pack is in trouble and it's giving me a headache." Jackson answers

"And I haven't had a good fight in a while" Naomi adds

"Jackson, they're fighting alphas"

"I know, it's totally unfair right Jackson-kun?" Naomi asks

"Totally" Jackson asks

"Who are you?" Allison asks the girl

"Naomi Mae. The psycho bitch Stiles talks too. Anyway, we should head in. You best stay out here little girl"

"I think I can handle myself. I'm an Argent"

"There's no use trying to talk her out of danger" Jackson says "Stick to the shadows and stay out of our road"

"I know what I'm doing, Jackson." Allison snaps

The three head in. Allison hides. They see the Hale pack being held down.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Jackson asks

"Five puny ass half breeds picking on teenagers and a weak Alpha" Naomi answers

Derek growls at the remark.

"Who are you?" Ennis asks

"Some one whose very pissed off." Jackson growls

"One of Derek's betas. I can smell it." Deucalion answers

"You guys are annoying. I'm only asking nicelly once. Let my pack go or else I'll kill you"

The Alphas laugh. Derek and the Betas look at Jackson like he's insane. On the other hand, Derek and Scott are aware of Naomi not being human.

"Alright I asked." Jackson sighs

"Ennis, go take care of them" Deucalion orders

"With pleasure" Ennis growls and races towards Jackson.

"Which one do you want" Jackson asks Naomi

"I'm not sure, this is such an unfair fight. That blind guy does seem powerful and that girl is making my bloodlust act up." Naomi answers

"Alright, you take them. I want big tall and ugly though."

Before Ennis can even swipe at Jackson, he gets thrown by the young Beta suprising everyone in the room but Naomi and Jackson. Naomi spin kicks Kali across the floor. The merged twins growl and rush towards Jackson, whose the closest. Allison launches an arrow only for it to be grabbed by Jackson.

"Stay out of this" Jackson growls and punches the merged twins.

The twins stagger backwards. The twins, Kali and Deucallion are the strongest out of the Alpha pack and a beta makes them stagger. Kali gets up. She and Naomi start exchanging blows using martial arts. Ennis snarls and goes to attack Naomi only to be kicked by Derek. The twins and Jackson start exchanging blows again. Scott and Isaac get ready to help Jackson when they notice the lizard tail growing out of him.

"Shit" Both teenagers gulp and rush to help up the other betas.

"What is that?" Cora asks

"Something very dangerous" Scott replies

Jackson was fighting the merged twins fine but then the twins started taunting him. Dammed telepathy. Which caused Jackson to start getting angry. Then the images of Naomi being ripped apart caused his Kanima side to surface. Once in Kanima shape Jackson circles the confused Alpha on two legs. The other members of the Alpha pack get confused as well. They can smell the fear coming from the Hale pack. Allison throws up. Jackson lunges at the Merged twins. The twins dodge the attack and kick Jackson through a pillar.

"Well looks like Derek's little monster just lost it and is now weaker." Kali taunts

"You guys are royally screwed." Naomi grins

"Ennis, listen very carefully, that thing is dangerous and could kill us" Derek says

"Shut up" Ennis growls and kicks Derek to the side

Ennis rushes over to where Jackson landed to finish him. Jackson hurls a peice of pillar at Ennis. The merged twins tackle Jackson.

"We should go help Jackson" Scott says

"Seriouslly, when he's like that?" Isaac asks

"I thought we cured him?" Boyd asks

"I did too but we really should help him." Scott says

Isaac and Scott race towards Ennis and start fighting him.

"You do realize I'm just toying with you right?" Naomi asks

"Oh I'm aware. I can smell your not human or a wolf. But see, now that we know what your boyfriend is, we're going to beat him into submission and control him"

"Go ahead and try"

The floor shakes. Scott and Isaac are down due to severe injuries and now Ennis and the Merged twins are both fighting Jackson. The fireballs just pissed them off. He seriouslly regrets the decision to remove his venom glands. Launching snakes just pissed them off. They shattered his barrier spell twice and Jackson still hasn't gotten his latest spell down yet. Jackson scatters into hundreds of snakes and reforms.

"Stay still" Ennis snarls

Naomi knocks Kali to the ground.

"Your pathetic" Naomi sighs

Kali snarls and shifts to her full alpha shape. A beastly wolf like creature with abnormally large claws.

"True shape time? I'm getting tired of you" Naomi yawns

Derek wonders what to do. Let a possible out of control Jackson kill the Alphas or help them. Unfortuneatlly, Allison makes the decision and launches arrows at Jackson and the two Alphas.

Jackson gets an arrow through his chest and growl.

"Looks like huntress is doing her job" Kali taunts

'Doing job...kill' Naomi gulps, eyes dialate "No!" She shouts and slams Kali into the ground as she takes her demonic shape.

Everyone but Jackson becomes horrified when they see a red headed demon with a long tail running towards Ennis.

Kali writhes on the ground as her skull slowly reheals. Naomi tackles Ennis despite getting arrows launched at her. Ennis ends up at the other end of the mall where Naomi starts to rip him apart like a feral animal on steroids.

Jackson manages to throw up a barrier and then uses his snake scattering to end up a few feet away.

"Dammit Allison stop shooting at me, you just made my girlfriend snap" Jackson shouts

The Hale pack and Allison get even more nervous. Jackson looks at Deucallion.

"I'm not sure why your here and I don't care but call off your dogs before Naomi kills all of us" Jackson asks calmly

Unfortuneatlly, Derek being Derek tackles Jackson over the escalator causing the two of them to drop.

Deucalion pauses.

"Kali, Twins, we're done here" Deucalion says

The twins help Kali up and walk her away to the shadows. Jackson pulls himself up the escalator.

"Can we have a warning sign that escalators hurt like hell?" Jackson asks

"Jackson, you can..." Scott gulps

"Stop gawking and help me find my pants" Jackson pauses and looks in back of him and sees an arrow in his butt "Dammit Allison no wonder why I couldn't grab Derek"

Allison backs away slowly. Jackson pulls the arrow out. Jackson manages to find his clothes and shifts to human shape as he gets dressed. The teens go to regroup when they hear growling. They look and see Naomi. Naomi is covered in blood. Her breath tastes like flesh. Blood drools from her mouth. The smell of bloodlust and arousal fills the beta's noses.

"What the hell is she?" Cora asks

"Something that's strong enough to kill an Alpha, no sudden moves." Jackson replies "Naomi, come back to me please" Jackson begs

Naomi growls for a couple seconds. Upon hearing Jackson's voice she begins to calm down. Naomi's eyes stop glowing. She transforms into a fox and leaps into Jackson's arms. She lets out a content purr.

"Next time I am so not coming to save your asses. Naomi take us home" Jackson says

Naomi teleports home with Jackson.

"What the hell was that?" Cora asks

"I...I'm not sure but I think she killed Ennis" Scott gulps

"Where the hell did Jackson learn all of that?" Isaac asks

"I don't know anymore. I don't even know what to call him"

The Alpha pack surrounds Ennis' remains which are in a crater. All what's left of him is a pile of partially eaten flesh, bone and blood. The smell of arousal and bloodlust is left over as well. The creature practically released herself on Ennis as she was killing him.

"So it seems Derek has been holding back. I think we better pull our resources" Deucalion says

"I'm killing Derek and that tramp" Kali growls, her eyes glow red

The merged twins seperate and find some Gasoleine to burn the body. As Kali watches the flames burn she swears to any being for assistance in revenge unaware of the shadow watching her.


End file.
